a hundred more
by freedomatsea
Summary: On their one year anniversary Emma presents Killian with a gift which leaves him rather flummoxed, until he realizes just how much power she's put in his hands.


The look of confusion on Killian's face had been even _better_ than she'd ever imagined. For the past week she'd been hyping up their anniversary, telling him she'd gotten him the best gift in the history of gifts, and on the day she'd presented him with a simple box. He'd been confused at first, but then she'd seen a look of – was it _disappointment_? – when he realized that the only thing in the box was an innocuous remote. Or as he called it 'a button clicker'.

Killian had doted on her. He'd brought home roses and chocolate every night and then on the morning of their anniversary he'd gotten up early and made her breakfast in bed. He'd tried to hide the look of hurt, she'd seen him tamp it down and the flash her that smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Little did he know that the remote held _great _power. Power that she knew he'd get a real kick out of.

"So, what are your plans for dinner?" Emma questioned as she stepped up behind. She rose up on her tippy-toes so she could rest her chin on his shoulder, her arms curling around his middle. "Somewhere nice I hope."

Killian chuckled softly, turning to press kiss to her cheek. "I thought we'd go back to where we had our first date."

Emma smirked, "Well, to hear _you _tell it, that would mean going back up on the beanstalk."

He rolled his eyes, "Alright, not _that_ far back. The restaurant down by the docs. Hopefully we won't be interrupted this time."

"Let's hope." She released her hold on him, grabbing the box of files she'd been going through and putting it back on top of the filing cabinet. "Don't forget to bring the remote." Emma told him, trying to remain as nonchalant about it as possible.

"_Oh_?" Killian questioned, humming to himself as he placed the lid back on the cardboard banker's box. "What does it do exactly?"

Her brows furrowed together. She hadn't intended for him to be _this _disappointed about it. Maybe it would have meant more if he understood this realm's technology better. Still, he'd come to enjoy it later.

"I guess you're just going to have to wait and see." Emma said with an impish grin, her tongue darting out to wet her lips before she turned away from him. "When do you want to head over for dinner?"

"Within the next hour?" Killian offered, "Or do you need more time to get ready?"

"I brought a dress to change into." Emma replied. "You're not going to try any two-handed hijinks tonight, are you?"

Killian scoffed. "Hell _no_. I'm content with what I've got. Not the least bit interested in tempting fate again. Besides, I know now you're perfectly fine with my inadequacy."

"Partially because your mouth makes up for what you haven't got in hands." Emma teased, stepping towards him. She lifted her hand and brushed her fingers over his cheek gently. "Did you really do that for _me_?"

Killian shrugged. "I think I thought I was. I sincerely thought having my hand back would mean being the man you wanted. Despite the fact I knew better than that."

"I'd still love you just as much if you had _no_ hands at all." Emma told him sincerely. "But you know that now."

"I suppose we should just pop back in time and tell me that, eh?"

Emma made a face. "And miss out on tonight?" She ran her hands over his chest. "I promise you, it's going to be a _lot _of fun."

Killian arched a brow. "If you say so."

"I do." Emma winked at him, before she pulled away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go get changed so we can get this party started." She _really_ just wanted to get to the part where she would see the real reaction she wanted to see from him.

Emma vanished into the small bathroom in the station, stripping off her leather jacket and skintight blue jeans. She glanced at her reflection, smoothing her fingertips over the waistband of her lacy underwear. Killian wouldn't be seeing them until after dinner. She reached for her purse, pulling out the thin black sensor that slid comfortably into place in her underwear. It was a little awkward to walk with it between her thighs at first. But it was worth it. _This_ was what Killian was going to get a kick out of.

She emerged several minutes later, her black heels giving her hips a sultry sway as she walked. Killian's eyes raked over the curve-hugging red dress she'd put on.

"_Bloody hell_."

Emma grinned. "Like it?"

His lashes fluttered and he nodded his head. It wasn't the first time she'd left him dumbstruck, but it _still_ left her cheeks burning hot.

"Are you ready to head over there now?" Killian questioned, shifting on his feet. His eyes were still sliding over her, drinking in the way she looked, and the extra attention made desire coil between her thighs. _Soon_.

Emma bit down on her bottom lip, "I sure am." She squeezed his hand as they headed towards the door. "You have the remote, right?"

"Aye." Killian retorted, giving her a sideways look. "Are you going to tell me what it's for?"

"No, but I'll show you here in a little bit." Emma smiled a little _too_ sweetly at him as they made their way towards the bug.

"You've certainly piqued my interest with this." Killian told her with a hopeful look, releasing her hand to step ahead of her and open the car door for her. "I've not even got a clue what it might do."

"You'll enjoy it. I promise." She assured him as she started up the car. "It'll be lots of fun." Emma _knew _how much he enjoyed getting her off, this would be the icing on the cake. They'd be in public and he'd have _all_ the control.

The restaurant hadn't changed at all. It was still a quaint place with low lighting and enough people bustling around that no one was going to pay too much attention to them. They were seated immediately and Killian started off their dinner with a bottle of wine.

Killian pulled the remote out of his pocket, eyeing the device as it sat in his palm. "In this town, one should worry about a device that has a dial on it and a red button." He remarked, glancing up at her before looking back down and the remote.

Emma shifted in her seat, taking a quick sip of her wine before resting her elbows on the table. "It's not going to do _anything_ to the town." She promised him, chewing on her bottom lip. "What it does is on a much smaller scale."

Killian arched a brow, meeting her gaze. "Like what?"

"Why don't you try it and find out?" Emma's heart was pounding in her chest, anticipation and desire making her skin feel too hot and too tight.

The pirate nodded his head, as he stared at the remote for a few seconds longer. His thumb moved to press down on the red button that sat below the small dial.

Emma inhaled sharply, her lashes fluttering as the remote caused a short burst of vibrations that set her alight. It stopped all too quickly when Killian pulled his thumb away from the button.

He was looking around like he expected it to be doing something. "I think it's broken."

"It's not." Emma told him firmly, her cheeks turning as red as her dress. "I promise you. It works perfectly."

Killian stared at the device again, before switching the dial to one and pressing the red button again. The vibrations were more insistent than before, a steady current of stimulation, but it wasn't really strong enough to push her too close to the edge. Her fingers clenched into a fist and she shifted in her seat.

He glanced up at her, his face etched with curiosity, before he pulled his thumb away from the button. "Are you alright, lass?"

"I'm wonderful." Emma said, her voice a little lower as she sighed heavily.

Killian licked his lips as he watched her. "You've gone red."

Emma nodded slowly.

"You look _aroused _as well." Killian gave a pointed look at her chest. He had a point there. Maybe she shouldn't have forgone a bra with this dress, given her intentions for the evening.

"Oh, I _definitely_ am." Emma said lowly, her lashes fluttering as she dropped her gaze to the remote in his hand. "You should try it again."

Killian arched a brow, pressing his thumb against the button once more. His eyes were fixed on her face, watching the way her eyes clenched shut the moment his thumb pressed the button down, the way her breathing grew uneven and she bit down on her lip. "Bloody hell." He said lowly, releasing the button. "How does this work?"

Emma laughed breathlessly. "Do you really want me to explain it?

He flashed her a devilish grin. "That I do, love."

She drew in a steadying breath before she sat up, her thighs pressed together in a vain attempt to calm the throbbing ache between them. "They're called vibrating panties an-" She didn't get to finish that sentence. Killian's thumb was pressing the button down again and this time it felt _stronger _than before.

"You know," Killian started, keeping his voice low as he spoke. "I thought this was the _worst _gift imaginable. But now…" He released the button, giving her a moment to catch her breath. "How was that?"

Emma's fingers were trembling as she reached for her wine glass, trying to look composed as she did. "Really good."

"A bit more description, Swan." Killian sat the remote down on the table, using the tip of his hook to press the button down.

Emma inhaled sharply, her eyes clenching closed as she struggled to sit her wine glass down without spilling it. "The waiter." She gritted out, catching sight of the man as he headed for their table.

Killian released the pressure on the button. Emma wanted to _whine_, but with the waiter right there, she surprised the sound of disappointment. He had had her _right_ there. If he'd continued a second later she would have been over the edge. But instead she found herself aching for more.

"I would like the baked ziti." Emma said, opting with the easiest order on the menu. It didn't involve poor attempts at Italian words. Killian on the other hand was taking his sweet time.

"Which do you recommend?" He questioned the waiter, his hand gravitating towards the remote again. She should have known better. Give Killian Jones _that_ much power and he's going to take it.

"The Chicken Alfedo is my particular favorite, though I would recommend the Chicken Pomodoro with the cream sauce."

Killian hummed, glancing at the menu again. He pressed down on the button. "I think I'll try the latter. It sounds quite good."

"Would you like side salads?" The waiter questioned, giving Emma a curious look. She was fully aware that she probably looked _ridiculous_. The vibrations weren't as strong as before, barely getting her halfway to where she'd been before. But they were enough to make her shift in her seat.

"Yes." Emma said quickly, trying to get the man away from them, before she made a scene.

"What dressings do you have?" Killian questioned, flashing Emma a devious look as he released the button for a second, before he had it going again at a much higher speed.

Emma didn't even hear the waiter. Her sole focus was on clamping her lips shut and keeping somewhat still in her seat. The vibrations were much stronger – maybe a three or a four – and he kept tapping his thumb against the button, making it fluctuate.

"You alright, love?" Killian questioned, pulling his thumb away from the remote as the waiter walked back towards the kitchen. "You're awfully flushed."

"You're a bastard."

Killian chuckled, "You're the one who gave this to me."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "I was _right_ there. Twice now."

His brows shot upwards. "Do you want to _come_ right here Emma?" His thumb hovered above the button. "Was that your intention? For me to get you off in public?"

"Maybe."

"That's not an answer." He pulled his hand away, reaching for his wine glass and taking a sip.

Emma slid her foot out of one of her shoes, shifting so she could stretch it out beneath the table. "Don't pretend that's not what you want too." She said lowly, brushing the very tips of her toes over his cock through his pants.

Killian smirked at her, pressing his thumb against the button then. He didn't release it. Emma's foot dropped back to the ground. Her hips rocking upwards of their own volition, pressing against the sensors in her underwear as the vibrations sent her soaring over the edge.

She hissed out his name, trying to keep her voice as low as humanely possible as he refused to let up on the button. Finally, when _he_ seemed satisfied, he released the button, tucking it back into his jacket pocket.

"I'll never cease to be amused by the technological marvels of this world." Killian said smugly, reaching for his wine glass and taking a long swig, before refilling his glass.

Emma sat up stiffly, her lashes fluttering as she came down from the high. "I knew you'd love it." She said, swallowing thickly.

"You know me quite well, love." Killian drawled out, reaching out to take her hand. "How was it?"

Emma chewed on her bottom lip. "Incredible." She laced their fingers together. "I hope you're not done with it yet."

"That was _only_ four. I fully intend to see what seven can do to you."

Her cheeks went red and she pressed her thighs together at the _thought_ of what he could do to her with that remote. "I _knew_ you were going to love this."

Killian smirked, "It might just be my new favorite pastime."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright Mr. Cocky." Emma released his hand to take a sip of her wine, her foot returning to where it had been before. "Those can't be very comfortable. So tight."

He shifted in his seat, "I thought this was about teasing you."

Emma grinned, "Oh, it is. But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun too." She ran her toes along his length, before pulling her foot away, glancing towards the waiter that was returning with a basket of bread.

She sat up straighter, keep her eyes on Killian's hand which was on the table and thankfully not poised and ready to use the remote again.

"Here's your bread, I apologize for the delay with your entrees. They should be out in the next few minutes."

"Thank you." Killian said, reaching for one of the pieces of bread – with his _hook_.

Emma bit her lip, her eyes watching his hook, knowing full well where his hand had vanished too.

"_Oh_." Emma breathed out as the vibrations started again, tormenting flesh that was already over-sensitized.

"Pardon me?" The waiter stopped, looking back at the table.

"Nothing." She lied, keeping her gaze low. "Just –" The son-of-a-bitch cranked the dial up. It had to be three, maybe four again. "Just talking to myself."

"I'll go check on those entrees."

Killian chuckled, an impish grin on his face as he released the button. "Perhaps they have a nice, spacious bathroom we could visit after dinner."

Emma swallowed thickly. "I wouldn't say no to that."

He was pressing down on the button again and Emma _barely_ kept the squeak of surprise from leaving her lips. Her fingers curled around the edge of the table and she found it difficult to stay seated. "_Killian_." She hissed out as the bastard cranked the dial up another notch and that was _all_ it took.

She held his gaze as her second release shook through her, making her ache and burn. She highly doubted that _either _of them were going to make it through dinner. Not when the look he was giving her was positively sinful.

_Finally _Killian release the button.

"Food's here." Killian remarked with a grin, just in time for the waiter to sit the food down in front of them. When he had that remote going, everything else sorta fell away from her. Which was dangerous, because she had had _no _idea that the waiter had returned. She'd just been focused on watching him and thinking of how much better it would be if they were both naked.

"Looks delicious." Emma said lowly and she wasn't talking about the plate of food in front of her. "Thanks." She said, giving the waiter no invitation to loiter any longer.

"If you need anything just wave."

"How are you doing, love?" Killian questioned with a mischievous grin plastered to his face.

"I'd be better if _you_ were _in_ me." She said bluntly, pouring herself another glass of wine. "Third time's a charm, right?"

Killian shook his head. "Honestly I want to see if you can make it to three out here." He picked up his fork and took a bite of his food. "Luckily, I've only got _one_ hand. You're safe for now."

Emma glared at him. "I didn't know you wanted to _kill_ me on our anniversary."

"It's a hell of a way to go, though." Killian remarked with a smug grin, before taking another bite of his chicken.

Her food was a little tasteless, her body was clearly far more focused on how she was _feeling _than how the food in her mouth tasted. She was aching for _more_, she wanted him to push further and see the reaction he got out of her. That was the whole point of the toy. To give him that power and to enjoy every second of it.

Emma shifted and pressed her legs together, _hoping _that Killian would take the hint. But he didn't. He met her gaze and then went back to eating his food.

So _that_ was how this was going to be.

He was a _damn_ bastard. One she happened to love dearly.

There wasn't another man in the world she could imagine doing this with. There was no one she'd ever trusted this much or thought to have kinky pseudo-voyeuristic outings with. Letting him have the power to make her come undone whenever he saw fit, took enormous amounts of trust.

"How's your food?" Emma questioned, her voice still a little lower and thicker than it normally was. "Good?"

"It's marvelous." Killian said, before pointedly licking his lips clean. "It's hitting the spot."

"I wish _you _were hitting the spot." Emma said bluntly, her brows raising upwards – trying to tell him what she wanted, without saying it out loud.

"Hmm?" Killian said, giving her a blank look. "Is there something you want from me?" His hand was slipping back into his pocket.

Emma's fork slipped out of her hand as the vibrations began again, her inner muscles fluttering in anticipation. She felt _high_ – that was the only word to describe it. Her sensitive little bundle of nerves was already _aching_ from the last two goes and she didn't know how long she'd make a third release.

"That's _only_ one." Killian told her, pulling the remote out of his pocket and sitting on the table. "Two feels like this." He cranked the dial and Emma inhaled sharply. "Three. Four." He said lowly, twisting the dial as he kept his finger pressed to the button. "Five. Six."

Emma didn't know how she wasn't gone yet. She was right on the edge. Barely controlling herself. Her fingers were curled around side of the tabletop, her thighs pressed together as she perched at the very edge of her chair.

"Fuck you."

Killian released the button and she nearly _whined_ at the loss of stimulation. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing, but Killian took that as an open opportunity to crank that damned remote to its full extent.

Emma's mouth parted and her head fell forward. She was in a _public _place and she could barely control herself. Killian didn't relent. Not until she was slumped back in her seat and noticeably shaking from the intensity of the moment.

"I-…" Emma muttered. "I need to go to the bathroom." She rose on unsteady feet and headed straight back to the one room bathroom down the hallway behind the bar. She needed a moment. Her panties were soaked with her arousal and her entire body was trembling.

Killian was right behind her, stepping into the bathroom behind her as she closed the door shut. "You're a bloody marvel, you know that?" He remarked, cupping her face as he leaned in to kiss her. The kiss possessed every ounce of the desire he'd had in his eyes throughout the evening.

Emma molded herself against him, seeking his warmth and his steadiness. She lifted herself up on her tippy toes to lean into the kiss, her fingers winding through his hair. "_Fuck_." She grunted out against his lips as he broke from the kiss. "I can't stand anymore teasing." Emma told him.

"No more teasing." Killian promised her sincerely, pressing her up against the wall, his hand trailing down her side. His mouth descended upon hers, his tongue invading her mouth as he deepened the kiss.

She lost herself in the moment, giving over to the way his touch, his kiss, _him alone_ set her body on fire. It was more intoxicating than wine or rum or any alcohol. She could easily get drunk on him.

Killian dragged his hook along her leg, lifting the skirt of her dress up as he drew the tip of his hook upwards. He broke from the kiss, breathing raggedly, eyes dark with desire as he met her gaze.

Emma knew that look all too well. Her hands fumbled to get his pants undone, her fingers shaking too much to get the zipper down on the first few tries. She hissed out a curse, Killian's fingertips dancing over the waist band of her panties, making her muscles tremble beneath his touch.

"I'm trying to get these off. You're distracting me." She complained, looking up at him through her lashes as she finally yanked the zipper down. His cock sprang free of the confines of his jeans as she undid them. "The remote's been fun and all, but _that_ is what I've been wanting all day."

"You had it this morning." Killian whispered, his lips dancing along her collarbone.

"Lazy morning sex doesn't quite sate the way bathroom sex does." Emma told him, her fingers curling around his length, pumping her fist along him slowly.

Killian groaned, his fingers hooking the waistband of her underwear as he shoved them down her hips. "Then you best get this off of you before I use my hook to ruin them."

"Aye aye Captain." Emma said smartly, pressing her palm to his chest and pushing him back. She made a show of drawing her dress up and gingerly pushing the lacy material down her thighs, before she kicked them off to the floor. "Better?"

"Much." Killian stepped forward, pressing her to the wall again, his hand curling at her hip. "_Up_."

Emma wrapped her arms around his shoulders for support as she drew her leg upwards, wrapping it around his hips. The action brought his straining cock right against her slick folds, the friction making her keen in anticipation.

"You're so fucking _wet_ Emma." Killian drawled out as he ground himself against her. "I can't wait to be in you. To feel you wrapped around me. So _hot_, so-"

"Now is not the time for dirty talk." Emma gritted out, her fingers tugging sharply at his hair. "Now is the time to _fuck_ me."

Killian's hand tightened at her hip, holding her steady, before _finally _thrusting into her. He covered her mouth to keep her from crying out as he started to fuck her – just like she'd wanted him to. She pressed back against the wall for support, rolling her hips to meet his motions.

She was already _so_ worked up from his torment with the remote, that she _knew_ it wouldn't last as long as she wanted it to. Her body was already trembling around him as he found a pace that suited them both. Her mouth was hungry against his, fingers threading through his hair as she moved with him.

Never in her wildest dreams had she _imagined_ ending up in a situation like this – and she didn't mean the sex, she fully meant their relationship. Built on trust, understanding, _love_, among others that weren't coming to her in her sex addled state. She lived for these moments as much as she lived for the quiet moments where he kissed her cheek goodbye or curled his arm around her possessively in his sleep. She lived for all the moments she got with him.

Those were the thoughts rushing through her mind as her release crested impossibly fast and better than anything release a pair of vibrating panties could give her. Killian was right there with her, going stiff against her as his release washed over him.

She broke from their kiss, breathing unevenly and raggedly, but her gaze was fixed on him.

"I love you."

Killian smiled, "I love you too." He whispered, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I love you more than I ever thought I was capable of loving."

Emma's eyes lit up. "I know." She kissed him gently. "Because that's how much I love you too."

He pressed his forehead against hers. "Happy anniversary."

"Here's to a hundred more."


End file.
